


A Sister's Promise

by The3BsOfFanfiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Brain Infection, Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3BsOfFanfiction/pseuds/The3BsOfFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... Uh... I'm just gonna put this little headcanony thingamajig out there for you lovely people to read. It's my first attempt and I tried to keep it like the support conversations in the game...<br/>But anyways, enjoy! Or not.</p>
<p>Morgan and Lucina are siblings.</p>
<p>Little Lucina: Age 7<br/>Little Morgan Age 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's Promise

Morgan: "Hmmm... My head hurts but it's not the usual post-bashing pain...*cough**cough*"

Lucina: "Morgan? Are you okay? You look pale."

Morgan: "I'm fine *sniff*, just a little headache and nausea. Probably because it's... *sneeze* it's so bright out today."

Lucina: "Morgan. Go lie down."

Morgan: "Huh? Why? I'm fi-*COUGH**COUGH**COUGH*"

Lucina: "Go lie down. Right. Now."

Morgan: "O-okay, Lucy..."

/Time passes/

Lucina: "You have a slight fever... (It can't be...! Not again! I won't let it happen again!) I'll get you some herbal tea, stay here."

Morgan: "Why is Lucy freaking out? It's probably just a little... *sneeze* cold... But a nap does sound good right now."

/Time Passes/

Lucina: "...rgan... Morgan! Wake up! Please!"

Morgan: "Mmm... Lucy? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Lucina: "I was... It's nothing to worry about, here's some tea. It should help."

Morgan: "It's definitely something to worry about if you're that upset! You can tell me, we're siblings after all~!"

Lucina: "Oh Morgan... Do you ever wonder why you're deaf in one ear?"

Morgan: "Why wouldn't I?"

Lucina: "Heh. You always have had an insatiable curiosity... *deep breath* One day when we were younger..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little Lucina: "Let's go play outside, Morgan!"

Little Morgan: "But 's waining outside... Mama said not to pway in the wain."

Little Lucina: "C'mon Morgan! You're such a baby!"

Little Morgan: "Am not!"

Little Lucina: "Are too! ...You know all sorts of bugs and snails come out to play in the rain..."

Little Morgan: "Then wet's go pway outside!"

Little Lucina: "Yay!"

/The Next Day/

Little Lucina: "Morgan~! It's time to wake up! C'mon get up!"

Little Morgan: "Owee... You're too woud, Wucy..."

Little Lucina: "C'mon, let's go eat breakfast!"

Little Morgan: "'m not hungwy..."

Little Lucina: "You'll be hungry when you get a whiff of what's for breakfast! C'mon, let's go!"

/Later/

Little Lucina: "It's nice and sunny today! Perfect for adventure! Don'tcha think Morgan?"

Little Morgan: "...'s too bwight..."

Little Lucina: "You don't look so good. Are you-"

Little Morgan: *vomits profusely* "...sowwy..." *faints*

Little Lucina: "Morgan!? Morgan!? Someone! Anyone! HELP!" *sobs*

Frederick: "Milady, what is the- Oh Gods! Lucina, stay with your brother. I shall send for a healer immediately."

Little Lucina: "Morgan... *sob* Please... don't die..."

/Hours Later/

Little Lucina: "*sob* ...it's all my fault...!"

Frederick: "Milady, I assure you that-"

Little Lucina: "But it is! If... If I didn't drag him out to play in the rain he wouldn't be sick like this! *sobs*"

Frederick: "...I suppose you'll have to help your brother get well. You have certain responsibilities that come with being an older sister, this is only one of them."

Little Lucina: "*sniff* O-Of course! I'll take care of him... and he'll be okay, right?"

Frederick: "...of course."

/Days Pass/

Little Lucina: *whispers* "Hi Morgan... You look at bit better today... I brought soup for when you wake up... it's bear meat, your favorite... Please wake up..." *silent tears*  
"Your forehead is still on fire... You must be hurting a lot... I-I'm so sorry, this is all my fault...!"

/More Days Pass/

Little Lucina: *whispers* "Good morning, Morgan... it's raining again. I... I promise I'll always take care of you and protect you...! Because I love you so much..."

Little Morgan: "Mmm..." *sits up* "...Wucy...? I feel better... Wanna pway?"

Little Lucina: *whispers* "No, Morgan, you need to rest."

Little Morgan: "Huh...? Wucy, your wips moved but no voice came out..."

Little Lucina: "W-What?"

Little Morgan: "Ah, now I can kinda hear you..."

Little Lucina: "I'm going to get the healer!"

/Minutes Pass/

Healer: "It appears my hypothesis was correct. Lucina, your brother has gone deaf in his right ear, and his hearing is slightly damaged in his left."

Little Lucina: "Deaf? Like he can't hear anything?"

Healer: "Only in his right ear, so he cannot hear whispers and will have difficulty hearing someone from the right side. There is some good news, your brother is through the worst of it. Within a few days he should be able to walk around and play again."

Little Lucina: "Thank you so much for saving Morgan...!"

Healer: "It was not me, child, but the gods themselves who saved your brother. Make sure he still takes his medicine and rests. Farewell, child."

Little Lucina: "Morgan... I promise I will always look after you and protect you. No matter what."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucina: "After the incident you started acting differently, as if you lacked common sense. You were much more impulsive but still retained a sense of fear. The fever must have damaged more than we one thought."

Morgan: "So that's why... Thank you so much for telling me. This means so much to me. *sniff* Though, this time I think it's just a normal cold."

Lucina: "I'll still help you feel well again. I promised after all. Now, rest."

Morgan: "Yes ma'am~ *snuggles into the cot* ...love you."

Lucina: *whispers* "I love you too, always and forever."


End file.
